The Spider-Man
The Spider-Man, is a reboot of The Amazing Spider-Man film series. It is the second reboot of the Spider-Man films. It retells the classic origin story of Spider-Man, though with some twists. It was created by Sr.Wario. Cast *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man'(Logan Lerman) *'Mary Jane'(Emma Watson) *'Flash Thompson'(Adam Hicks) *'Aunt May'(Betty White) *'Chameleon'/Dmitri Smerdyakov(Aaron Eckhart) *'Uncle Ben'(John Malkovich) *'J. Jonah Jameson'(J.K. Simmons) *'Dr. Connors'(Charlie Sheen) *'Mysterio/Quentin Beck'(Xander Berkely) *'Havoc'(Ralph Fiennes)(Voice Actor) *'Harry Osborn'(Hutch Dano) *'Various Thugs'(Daniel Radcliff) *'Stan Lee' as himself Plot Peter Parker, is a high-school student, who is a misfit and only has one friend, Harry Osborn. He is constantly bullied by the fearsome Flash Thompson. He also has a large crush on the beautiful Mary Jane, but she rarely notices him. One day, while visiting the famous Doctor Connors with Harry, an experiment (a spider that was infected with radiation) bites Peter, making him act weird and leave. Harry Osborn finds this weird and worries for his friend. The next day, Peter is pushed down onto the cafeteria floor by Flash. However, instead of being knocked out, he hops back up and punches Flash. Flash gets extremely angry and tries to cause a blow to the jaw, but Peter avoids it with Spider-Senses. Flash is confused by this and runs away, making his peers laugh at him. Following the fight, Peter has become more popular, catching the eye of the beautiful Mary Jane. Peter actually discovers a web stuck to his hand. He tries to pull it off, but instead it pulls a lamp towards him. He also discovers the power to "Web Swing". Peter is amazed by this and takes a tour of he city from this perspective. Peter, shows Uncle Ben, and he is impressed. However, he says "With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter mistakes this as Ben saying that he is being reckless and should stop. In anger, Peter lashes out at him, and swings away. Peter returns to find Ben dead, killed by a burglar. Ben's last words are "With great power....". Peter is devastated by this and decides to use his powers to save people. Peter tracks down the robber who killed Ben, and returns him to the police, and he uses a sewn suit and mask to disguise himself. He saves many people and becomes popular being dubbed as "Spider-Man" A robbery at the bank takes place, with the "Chameleon" being the leader. Spider-Man beats up his thugs and the Chameleon. Meanwhile, Peter gets a job at "The Daily Bugle", his assignment being to find pictures of Spider-Man, so J. Jonah Jameson can prove he is a menace. Meanwhile, a man studies Spider-Man, wanting to replace him and prove Spider-Man to be a lose and a failure. This turns him insane, and he takes on a new persona, calling himself Mysterio. Mysterio creates a large robotic mech, called "The Destroyer". He also knocks out Spider-Man and ties him up in his lair. Mysterio destroys the robot, becoming famous. Spider-Man wakes up, and finds that Mysterio has taken his place. Mysterio learns that Spider-Man escaped, and tries to destroy him secretly. However, Spider-Man uses his web to turn on a camera, showing everyone that Mysterio is evil. Mysterio swears revenge as he is arrested. In prison, Mysterio meets up with Chameleon. Mysterio presents a new machine. The "Power Sphere". The Chameleon is impressed and tries to take it, but Mysterio also does, causing them to melt together making "Havoc" . Havoc kidnaps Mary Jane and Harry Osborn causing Spider-Man to hop into action. Havoc is strong and heavily hurts Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man has the police dump down acid on the ground, and Spider-Man pulls Havoc down, melting them both into a weak Mysterio and Chameleon. The police arrest them, and Spider-Man is a savior. Spider-Man reveals his identity to Mary Jane, who kisses him. Now Peter and her are in a nice relationship. It then shows Uncle Ben in spirit form saying one last quote "With great power....comes great responsibility." Stan Lee's Cameo Stan cameos in Connor's lab acting as a scientist, slipping on something screaming "OW!". Video Game The video game was released the same day as the movie. Toy Line TBA Reception The Spider-Man, received positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes gave it a rating of 81%. IGN gave it an 9.6, saying that while if feels like a simple retelling of the first film, it proves to be fresh, with a new villain, great actors, and a bit of a twist on the storyline. Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man